Tortured Speedster
by Full-on-nerd
Summary: The Flash is taken by the Joker. The Joker aims to break him physically while the Justice League stand by, unable to help. Will the Joker succeed in breaking Wally? Or will the JL find him in time? No slash. Flash torture.
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. Once again, inspiration struck me randomly and I now ****_have_**** to write this story. Which now means I am writing 4 fics at once :/ Yes. I am a genius. That means updates probably won't be as frequent as I would like them to be (preferably about three days, tops) but I'll have to do a chapter at least once a week.**

**But I'm not promising anything, because I know all too well of the harms of making promises I can't keep.**

**Ok. Firstly, I am not American, so if I get any American speech patterns wrong or make them sound too British, well that's why :) But I should do ok; I watch too many Americans on TV anyway.**

**There will be some... well, a lot of Flash torture in this fic! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**Also, if I get any facts or anything wrong about any of the characters, PLEASE say! I only just got into DC about 6 months ago, and before that I was a massive Marvel fangirl (I still am, though), so I really don't know a lot about the characters except for the stuff I can find on the internet and in my comics, which isn't a lot because I live 40 miles away from the nearest comic shop.**

**But whatever.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Flash."

No reply.

"Flash." Batman repeated, louder this time.

Still no reply.

"Flash!" Batman spun around in his chair to see Flash smirking at him.

"Yes?" he said sweetly.

Batman rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Pass me that USB stick," he turned around, pointing to a table a few metres away from both of them.

Flash feebly lifted an arm in its direction. "Can't reach, sorry."

Batman spun around again and glared at Flash, until he felt a cold gust of air and a 'plop' of the stick landing in front of him.

"Thanks," he grumbled, but Flash was gone already.

He ran around the Watchtower until he found Superman. _God, I'm bored_, he thought. The only JL members in the Watchtower were himself, Bats, Supes, and the ones on monitor duty, but he didn't want to disturb them. All others were either on missions or in their alter-egos.

"Ohhhh Superman!" he sang.

Superman briefly raised his head from whatever he was doing. "Yeah Flash?"

"Watcha doin'?" he perched himself on the edge of a table.

"Just reading some stuff."

"Boring. Wanna get lunch?"

Superman sighed and abandoned his attempts at reading. "No. Why don't you go see if anything's happening in Central City? You don't have to be told what to do all the time, you know." He smiled at Flash, hoping he would take a hint.

"I know that!" he cried indignantly. "Fine. Think I might go do something _fun_."

He didn't exactly know why, but he suddenly felt a massive urge to go to Gotham City. He didn't understand why, but he knew there was nothing better to do. Flash ran to the teleporter and beamed himself down to the Dark Knight's city.

The second he arrived he found he strongly felt the need to go towards the docks. He followed his strange instinct and found himself pulled into an old warehouse. He stopped, not liking where this was going. Why had he felt so drawn to the place? He couldn't get out of the warehouse, even if he wanted to; the urge to go upstairs was the strongest he'd felt.

Flash ran upstairs and opened a door. Once inside, he gasped. The thing he was being drawn to was some sort of red bubble, and it was floating about a metre away from him. He was so mesmerised by the object he didn't even notice the Joker walking up next to him and stabbing a needle into his neck.

**Sorry this chapter's so short, but it's only because it's like the introduction/prologue thingy. No, I have no idea what that red bubble thing was, just some random thing the Joker made or stole :/ I have no idea. I just needed the Flash to be lured towards him, and I couldn't think of any other way for it to be JUST Flash and not make him sound like an eejit who falls into traps all the time. Not that he didn't fall into a trap this time, but he couldn't resist it. Yes, I know, dumb beginning, but the next chapters will get better. You see, I had thought of the idea for the story but I had only thought of the main bit and the climax, and I never plan stories, I just write them like that. So I'm rubbish at beginnings and ends, so excuse me. Oh, and pardon my rambling.**

**Next chapter may come in the next couple of hours, because I'm quite a fast typer, especially when it comes to exciting bits, and the next chapter's exciting, so unless my sister wants her laptop back the next chapter will almost definitely be tonight.**

**Oh, and one other thing, I know it's hard to believe that there were only like, 5 Justice League members in the Watchtower at one time but I had to think of a reason for Flash to get bored so yeah.**

**Oh one titchy witchy last thing; some fanfics writers say, 'I'll update if I get 10 reviews!' Or, 'If I get no reviews I won't update!' But I'm not like that. :) All my stories are mainly because I enjoy writing them, so I'll update no matter what, even if no one even reads the thing :) I promise you the next chapter will be better, longer, and have some sort of one-sided action (torture. That's just my sort of nicer way of saying torture. One sided action. Doesn't quite fit the description but I don't give a damn.)**

**Also, next chapter won't have nearly as long of an AN as this is, I'm just paranoid people will ask me things and then I'll have to *shudder* answer them... (I'm socially moronic).**

**Ok. Yes. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyer: Thank you muchly for being my first reviewer for this fanfic! Much appreciated :) Haha yeah everyone loves Wally! How can anyone not! :D **

**Err... Yeah. Next chapter and all :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Where the heck was he?_ Flash found himself wondering. Last thing he remembered was being in a warehouse with some weird thing right in front of him. How long had he been out? Why was he out in the first place? Unless that bubble thing did something to him. And why was he so entranced by it in the first place?! He grew mad at himself for falling into such a stupid trap.

He realised he hadn't opened his eyes. When he did, he immediately wished he hadn't. Not two inches away from his nose was the grinning, creepy-as-hell face of the Joker. He gasped, his heart nearly in his mouth because of the massive fright. The Joker evidently saw his shock, and began laughing hysterically, his mad cackle echoing around the walls of what looked like a less than clean hospital room. Except it didn't smell like antiseptic or have soap pumps everywhere. It had instruments of torture. Knives, ropes, tweezers, pliers, syringes, and more Wally didn't know the name of or want to think about.

He noticed he was nailed tightly with metal cuffs to a likewise metal table. He instantly tried to vibrate his molecules to escape, but an agony engulfed his entire body, causing a shout to escape his lips. As soon as he stopped the pain went, and he wondered what the Joker had done to him.

He heard the Joker laugh again, and hum a weird tune as he did something that was outside of Flash's line of sight.

*******Batman's POV (but in third person)**********

It was three days since Flash had disappeared.

"Where _is_ he?" Bruce growled to himself. He couldn't find any clues as to where he was, except for his comm. device, which was tracked to a warehouse in Gotham. They searched all other warehouses in Gotham, but could not find their friend.

Superman felt especially guilty. He was the one who had told Wally to leave the Watchtower and go to Central City, which they had searched high and low of, but still no Flash.

They had called the other founders, with the exception of J'onn, who wasn't even on Earth at that time, but still they had no leads. That was, until ten minutes before.

The 5 available founders sat or stood casually around the monitors while, for what felt like the seventh hour, they watched Batman search for Flash. They were, for the third time in three days, about to give up until the next day, when a monitor above them flashed into motion.

All founders looked up and they saw the face of the Joker grinning sadistically at them.

"Yes! Hello, Batsy!" He was in a white room, and the camera kept wobbling in his hand. "This is going to be so. Much. Fun!" he squealed with delight and turned the camera so it was facing away from him. The founders gasped when they saw the Flash lying on a table, unconscious, and Batman immediately sprung back into action, trying to find where the video was being transmitted from.

"Just calling to say I have the Flash, as you can see," he laughed again. "And if you're trying to find him by looking where this video came from, Bats, I'll know, and I'll kill him."

"I'll call back when he wakes up; which should be soon." He began laughing again and the transmission was cut.

"Damn it! What now? Can he really know if we're tracing it, Batman?" Superman asked.

Batman nodded.* Hawkgirl sighed despairingly.

"Why Flash?" she asked.

No one answered. They all just sat in silence until the Flash woke up.

***********Flash**********

"Hey, Crazy, fancy telling me what you're doing?" Flash was annoyed that he couldn't see what the Joker was doing. The room was only 6 metres across, dammit!

The Joker came over to Flash and stood next to him with a camera. He fiddled with it until it turned on and he turned it on to Flash.

"Well, Justice Leaguers, Flash is awake! Now the _fun_ can begin!" he laughed and made Flash wince at his noisiness.

Joker dragged over a table and set the camera so the whole of Flash was visible. He then brought over what looked like his comm. Device. The Joker shoved it into Flash's ear and he could hear the Justice League.

"Guys?"

"Oh my God, Flash!" he heard Hawkgirl cry and he smiled.

"Yes, it's me." He winked at the camera. "I take it you guys can see me?"

"Yes. Flash, where are you, or where do you _think_ you are?" Batman asked him.

Flash sighed. "I have absolutely no idea. I don't even know how long I was out."

Batman replied something but Flash missed it because the Joker was making noise. He noticed the Joker made his way over to his right arm. He had the metal cuffs over his wrists, ankles, neck, chest, thighs and in between his elbows and shoulders. The Joker was un-nailing the one on his right wrist, and Flash planned to make his move the second it came undone. The cuff broke off onto the floor and Flash quickly lifted his arm, flailing to grab the Joker's.

It didn't work.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no ,no , no. _Flash._ We can't have any misbehaving from you. I probably should have explained the rules. I poke and prod and hurt and torture you to the point of near death, then I tell your friends where you are to come get you. But, if there's any misbehaving, _this'll_ happen." He pulled a large dagger off of a table and Flash heard a couple of the founders gasp.

Joker held down Flash's wrist and laughed lightly; well, lightly for _him_. Joker held the knife above Flash's abdomen and plunged it down, deep into Flash's gut.

Flash gasped and held his breath to keep from screaming, waiting for Joker to take the knife out so he could heal, but he didn't.

Joker sensed this, "Nope. It's not coming out. Any more misbehaving I'll add more daggers. Your friends, I'm sure can take them out."

"Flash, breathe," Batman ordered down the comm. device. He did as he was told and didn't say another word - he couldn't – when Joker grabbed his freed wrist.

"_This_, is going to be _fun_."

***I'm actually not sure if that's possible but I'm just pretending it is.**

**WHAT'S GOING TO BE FUN?! AHHH more Flash torture in next chapter! Considerably worse than this! Why did Joker grab Flash's wrist?! What's he planning?! What is the Justice League doing?! Why are there so many unanswered questions?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
